Strange Love
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: This is an AU story, of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with wytchbiker. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is an Au, of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with wytchbiker. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

Love Is Strange A Thing

Chapter 1

* * *

Rick watched as Carol made sure she had everything as she glowered at him and it made him wince at her.

She had never forgiven him for what had happened to Sophia.

She then handed him a watch.

"I don't regret what I did, they were dying." Carol stated firmly.

Rick lowered his eyes.

"Be careful." He said quietly.

Carol got into the estate car, they had loaded up with supplies for her, and she took on last look at the man that had both saved her and nearly killed her, what did she need him for? Rick had lost himself over and over again, he had lost sight of everything they had aimed to achieve, she just wished she could have said good bye to Daryl, but then if she knew anything of the man she had gotten to know so well he would talk Rick round, she would be found soon and then she would be brought back into the fold of her family, but this time she was going to speak up and tell people to get Rick off the council.

"First things first, somewhere safe not to far from here." She said out loud, just where? where the hell is safe now, dark would be coming in a couple of hours and she needed to be locked in, she drove for what seemed like forever when a small house on the outskirts of the town took her fancy, the bottom widows had been boarded up what she guessed would have been at the beginning of the outbreak, she swung the car into the driveway, making her way to the front door, "Right plan." She mumbled to herself.

"Get in, kill walkers, get out quickly, put supplies in and lock the door."

She nodded with assertiveness, and then stormed through the door, taking out all the walkers she could find she ran out to the car, grabbing everything, putting them into the kitchen, best move the car if it's seen outside the house someone may try come in and she was on her own.

Carol had been searching the house for a while and had found a storage room filled to the brim with supplies and smiled in victory.

That was when she saw the Governor.

Only he didn't look like the Governor.

He looked filthy.

She couldn't decide what to do, the dark was coming and everyone knew the walkers came out in droves in the dark. She made her final decision. "In here" she shouted from the side door. The man stood looking at her for a few seconds. "Well ya coming or what?" She asked. He made his way over to the door she moved her body slightly to the side so he could pass by her, she closed the door locking it and putting things against it to reinforce it, and you could never be to be safe.

"You hungry?" she asked the man stood in the small kitchen staring at her.

"Why you want to help me? Your one of them." He said suspicious.

"No, Governor, I am not. Rick forced me out, because I stepped up where he couldn't." she said bitterly, heading behind the island that split the kitchen from the living room "So are you hungry? I just made a quick stew out of these cans; you can have some if you like." She said as she dished up some of it into a bowl for him, and then left it on the breakfast bar, with a bottle of water. She watched as he made his way over to the food, he looked at the bowl then at her she sighed picking up her spoon, she took a mouthful out of his bowl and scooped it into her mouth, then she took a swig from the water bottle. "See no poison." She shrugged.

"Thank you." His voice was thick from lack of use, as he picked up the spoon and shovelled the food in like he hadn't eaten for months, then swallowed the water down, she dished up another bowl for him placing it down in front of him, he ate quickly like someone would take it away.

"I am going to wash up and then I will take first watch you look like you could do with some serious sleep." She walked out of the room hoping she hadn't made a huge mistake.

Phillip watched her go and decided to think about it before going into the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up.

He needed to kill Rick.

He despised the man.

"Pathetic man." He said disgusted as he washed up.

* * *

He made his way back into the living area; he shifted uncomfortably when Carol wolf whistled. "Looking good over there." She smiled looking back out the window, he had a shave what was the big deal? He moved to stand next to her looking out the window.

"You plan on staying here?" He asked curiously.

"Working shower, supplies in loads, open fire, yeah was thinking about It." she stated calmly.

"Ya shouldn't be here on ya own; a woman on their own is a victim in the making." He shrugged, before he could do anything her blade was against his throat.

"That a threat?" She asked coldly, he shook his head.

"No, a statement." He answered as he went to step away he realised she had a gun to his groin as well; he opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Well you ain't no little mouse are ya?"

"I'm no mouse and I need your help to get rid of someone." She stated coldly, making Phillip raise his eyebrows.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously.

Carol smiled darkly.

"Rick Grimes and Maggie Greene."

Philip looked at her, she watched his eyes roam every inch of her, he was a powerful man he had proved that over and over, it was time someone helped to take care of her family, get rid of the weakest links, she told herself over and over it had nothing to do with revenge and that Daryl would understand when she went back to the prison.

He closed the distance between them easily. "Others may get harmed." He stated gauging her reaction. Carol thought for a moment, then shrugged the same shrug as Rick and Carl used.

"Fine, try not to kill my girls." she stated and walked off into the kitchen area, she missed the smirk from Philip, the gentle laugh, and the merciless way in his one good eye, he would kill who Carol wanted dead then he would kill them all.

* * *

Daryl and the others had managed to get the medicine but it hadn't been enough, he had no idea how they were going to distribute the antibiotics.

He sighed as they reached the prison.

He hoped Beth and Lili Ass Kicker were alright.

He couldn't stand the thought of losing the promise of a better life that Judith had brought with her when she was born; she was a present from Hershel's God, the thought made him move faster they only had a mile of so to go before they got back to the prison.

"Shit walkers!" he shouted as they pulled up at the gate, Michonne and Tyreese jumped out Daryl watching them making their way to the opening in the fence, he had warned Rick. Carl came down to open the gate while Rick, Tyreese and Michonne finish off the stragglers, Daryl jumped from the car grabbing the bags of medicine for Hershel, he turned to Bob.

"This ain' over but they need your arse in there, Hershel can' make them people better by himself." Bob nodded; Daryl intended to kick Bob's arse for putting all their lives on the line for a bottle of whisky, Dick. "Take these get in there now!" Daryl almost shouted at the younger man, "Everything ok?" He asked Rick, Rick nodded he looked more exhausted than normal.

"Yeah we will seal this make sure its safe." Daryl nodded promptly walking away, there was only one place he wanted to be right now, he walked in to the quiet building, made his way to the big strong door and lent against it.

"Beth how's Asskicker?" He called out.

"She's fine, I am too thanks for asking." Daryl smiled at her joke "did you get the medicine? Can we come out of here soon; I am going out of my mind."

"Yeah, I will talk to ya Daddy, find out how long. Anything you two need?" He asked concerned.

"Judy could do with more nappies, I could do with company." she sighed.

"I will get ya both." he said softly.

"Thank you." Beth said smiling at him as he went into one of the cells that had been turned into a nursery and picked up a box of nappies.

He went into Beth's cell and gave her the nappies as he watched her change Judith who was contently giggling at all of them.

She grabbed Daryl's thumb and sucked it greedily.

"Ass kicker ya don' wanna be sucking on that, you'll get germs and shit." he pulled it away and Judith's bottom lip started to tremble, he quickly replaced it with a chuckle.

"It's been hard on you two locked in here?" He asked Beth, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Not as hard as the others, just a little lonely, when you live on top of each other, it's kinda weird not having anyone to talk to all day." She smiled picking Judith up. "There you go, you want a bottle and then its time for sleep and Uncle Daryl can give it to you."

She handed Judith over to Daryl and he settled her into the crook of his elbow, he teased her bottom lip with the bottle and Judith started to feed, he watched in fascination as she feed and then fell straight to sleep, what he wouldn't do for that feeling, he sat down on Beth's make shift bed and settled back onto the pillows, laying Judith on his chest, he closed his eyes lightly, he felt the bed shift as Beth climbed on too, both sat there silently watching Judith sleep, when Daryl came too, Beth was cooing over Judith in her cot, he felt his face beginning to burn, he stood.

"Got shit to be getting on with." he mumbled and ran for the door.

Beth watched him go feeling sad but smiled in amusement as she placed Judith against her skin and hugged her tightly as the toddler slept contently.

She loved Judith.

She was such a sweetie.

* * *

**Review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is an Au, of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with wytchbiker. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

Strange Love

Chapter 2

* * *

Carol and Phillip, stood outside the chemist, they hoped it hadn't been totally picked over.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Go."

They ran in to the building, grabbing what they could find, making it fast around the shop and then back out again as discussed, as they came out of the Chemist, she noticed Phillip freeze then she spotted the two men, before she had a chance to draw her gun, she was knocked to the floor.

"Now that's no way to treat a woman is it?" A familiar voice said and, both turned around and spotted Martinez stood watching them with his hands on his hips. "Put them in the car."

They were all marched into the car when Phillip glanced at Martinez who started to drive down on the road in silence.

"Is this any way to treat your friend?" He asked sarcastically.

Martinez froze.

He froze.

"Friends, an unusual word coming from your mouth. May have accepted that, bastard who made me kill innocent people, just to keep my own arse secure." Martinez growled at him, Phillip rolled his eyes.  
"Never heard you complaining when you had meds, food in your stomach and enough power to fuck anything that took your fancy." Phillip replied, Martinez turned to the man sat next to him in the passenger seat. "If he speaks again kill him." He said.

They carried on driving Carol watched the interaction between the two men, perhaps this could be what they had been looking for, people to help them on their crusade, to rid the world of liars, cheats and people who wanted to be hero's but never made the grade at school, oh yes she may finally see the down fall of Rick Grimes, and his side kick Maggie.

They finally reached a camp with other people and got out of the car when Martinez looked at Phillip wearily.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"To avenge my Penny and Carol's Sophia." Phillip stated solemnly.

Martinez looked intrigued when Carol spoke.

"Rick killed my daughter."

"Then he sent me away, for trying to take care of my new family, by killing two people who had flu bug that killed several of our people." she put her hand on her hip, "Him and that Maggie Greene made the decision without talking to the council, without speaking to my best friend Daryl, I want them dead, I want the prison and I want my girls back, he kept them!" She shouted enraged.

Martinez stood looking at the woman for a few minutes. "Well that is something for you and I to discuss on our own, Phillip here has somewhere he needs to be as soon as possible, but don't worry I won't have him hurt I just don't trust him right now." He offered his hand to Carol who took it and started walking away she turned and looked at Phillip, trying to tell him to hold in there, she would do whatever it took to get her own way.

They walked in silence for a while and Carol dabbed at her eyes as tears swam down her face and Martinez swallowed slightly.

"Rick killed your daughter?" He asked quietly.

Carol nodded tearfully.

"He destroyed my life, Daryl and Beth and...He killed Lori."

"Who's Lori?" Martinez asked confused.

"His wife, she thought he was dead had a fling with someone, but Rick never forgave her, he made sure she stayed in unsafe places when she was heavily pregnant, she was pregnant with Shane's baby." Carol said, knew she was missing out parts of the story but everyone lied in this day and age why the hell couldn't she?

"So I help ya with the Prison, what do we get out of it?" He looked at her slyly.

"You get a safe haven, you get to sit with me and be in charge." she crossed her arms over her chest

"And Phillip?" Martinez asked cautiously.

"He wants Rick dead too" she said simply.

"He wants them all dead, lady don't be naive." Martinez said. "He can manipulate people easily."

"I can hold my own." She shrugged. "And I will keep him in line."

Martinez regarded her for a minute before nodding silently and shook her hand as they went to see the others who were talking with Phillip.

"Let's plan this attack then." He said looking at Phillip.

He gave Carol an approving look.

She smirked.

* * *

Daryl, helped Beth move all her's and Judy's things back into the cell block, things were settling down quickly, it had only been two days since they had brought back the medication, everyone was released from quarantine and routines were going back to normal. He had noticed Sasha making puppy dog eyes at Bob he still hadn't had time to talk to Rick about it all, so he was making his way to see him, "Rick!" he called Rick turned to face.

"We have to talk Daryl." Was all he said quietly.

"What about?" Daryl asked as he walked to where he was but Beth could hear their conversation loud and clear.

"I kicked Carol out and Maggie agreed with me." He said but Daryl stood up looking pissed.

"Ya stupid prick!"

Beth couldn't believe what Rick had done.

Carol blamed him for Sophia's death.

"I had no choice, it was that or let Tyreese come back here and find out that she had killed Karen and David, my choices were limited, she left me with nothing else to keep her alive." He bent slightly at the waist trying to catch Daryl's eyes trying to make him understand.

"Ya could have waited, told me I would have thought of something; she was my friend she only wanted to help Rick." Daryl was stamping his feet, shouting.

"Tyreese would have killed her."

"Who would I have killed and why?" they both turned around to see Tyreese stood there.

"Fuck that's all we need." Rick said out loud.

"Rick kicked Carol out because she killed Karen and David in an act of mercy." Beth informed him and Tyresse took this in silently.

He looked at Rick coldly.

"You selfish fuck."

"Selfish?" Rick finally lost his temper. "I did what I considered best do you really think if Carol was stood here right now, that you would be able to say that to her face that she in the right to kill the woman you loved, when there was a chance for her to live?" He pushed his hands through his thick, greying hair. "What if it had been one of the kids, Carl, Judith, Lizzie?"

Tyreese stormed at him, Daryl threw himself inbetween them. "What has been done, is done, nothing can happen about it now." Tyreese went to step back.

"She will die out there." Tyreese said quietly.

"She will not die, she is strong." Daryl answered him. "She's resourceful, I will bring her back, but Rick is right this can' go unpunished, we can' have people thinking they can get away with anything they want especially murder."

"She's your friend." Beth said disgusted and before any of them knew what was happening she kicked all of them out looking angry.

She glared at Rick.

"You can go to hell, you selfish bastard!"

* * *

Carol, Phillip and Martinez stood in the bushes looking at the prison. "Direct assaults has never worked well for you both in the past, perhaps cunning is the answer?" Carol put her hands on her hips looking at both the men. "You're biggest problem is that your typical men, men who like to play with big guns, small and silent has always worked for me."

"Now because of your past record they will not expect to be hit at night, they will not expect to have Rick taken first, and if I know Rick, he won't have had the intelligence to change guard duty rota so tomorrow night Rick will be walking the perimeter around 2 AM. We go in through the fence, close it back up hide and then take him on his way round, we have Rick, and we have the prison."

Phillip and Martinez nodded at her in approval as Martinez pulled out night vision goggles and they watched the prison get ready for night.

Carol watched as Lizzie and Mika got ready to go inside.

She would protect them from Rick and Maggie.

* * *

Daryl found himself standing outside Beth's cell door, the privacy curtain hanging down, when a voice made him jump. "I know you're out there, Daryl, why are you just standing there?" He ducked under the curtain and stood near the door watching the small woman getting Judith ready for bed, he followed her every move.

"Jus' wanna know your ok?" He asked after a few minutes chewing on his thumb.

"I am angry Daryl, I am angry with Rick for depleting our numbers, for taking away one of our most important leaders, I am angry at Tyreese for taking the death of Karen so easily, I am angry with you for...for well for just being." tears of frustration fell from her eyes.

"I ain't one for comfortin' Beth, I ain't no good at that." he said quietly.

"Sometimes Daryl Dixon, you are too much of a man, sometimes I think you're like the tin man out of the wizard of oz, you don' have a heart."

"Carol was your friend and you just basically told Rick that it was ok for how he treated Carol like shit and that upsets me." Beth said glaring at him.

Daryl felt hurt run through him.

"Carol is my friend, Beth." He tried to speak but Beth shook her head.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I will find her, I will bring her back." He could feel himself getting angry with Beth, and he hated it, he hated she was standing there in front of him telling him what Merle had shouted at him for yours, her final words broke him from his thoughts.

"Please leave Daryl, I always thought it was you, you were the man the one, but your no more of a man than Jimmy was at the end he proved himself, how's that working for you?" Daryl stormed from the cell, he slammed his way through the prison and out the front door, standing under the sky, and he lit a smoke. What the hell did she mean the one? What the hell was she thinking? He was confused and hurt and he wanted Carol, she always had a way to make his sorry ass understand things.

He sighed heavily and lit himself a cigarette as he looked at the dark sky in silence, he was hurt that Beth thought he didn't care about Carol and completely agreed with Rick.

He didn't though.

He wanted to prove that to her.

He lit another cigarette, tomorrow he would go out tell everyone he was hunting, he knew where Rick had left her, perhaps he could find her near there bring her back, then he would prove he wasn't no damned tinned man, fuck sake, why should he prove himself to anyone, like they care so much, he didn' understand why he gave a shit what she thought of him, but he knew he couldn't have her thinking bad of him, decision made Daryl went up into the guard tower, to sit the night out, he wasn't going back in there, to many emotions flying around and he didn't want a part of them.

Unaware that the night would become hell.

* * *

Beth had woken up during the night feeding Judith when she heard a loud explosion and hurried out of her cell along with the others.

"What the hell?!" Maggie yelled out.

Beth went on overdrive, she grabbed the bag she had ready for Judith, placing the small child in her car seat and running to meet the small group of scared looking children, she grabbed at Lizzie, shoving Judith in her hand and the bag over her shoulder, Maggie threw a rifle into Beth's hands.

"Get them to the bus Beth." Was all she said as she made her way outside.

"You heard her Lizzie, you are the oldest I want you all heading for the bus, no fuss no arguments." Beth turned on her heel to follow Maggie, not knowing Lizzie had her own ideas about their plan, she wasn't going to hide like a little girl she was going to stay and fight with her family, Carol had told her to stay strong.

* * *

Daryl watched in shock as the Governor tore down the fences and that was when he saw Rick on his knees with a bloody wound to the head.

"This is the man who killed an innocent little girl!"

The Governor bellowed. "I have come to save you all from this tyrant, this man only tried to save his own neck when biters attacked and killed one of your young children, a small girl, twelve years old." he held Ricks head by the hair. Daryl came down to face the Governor, he looked at the small group gathered around him, noticing Beth was there, he frowned a little he didn't like that she was in direct danger, why wasn't she getting on the bus?

"Rick has never killed a child, he wouldn't do shit like that." Daryl spoke firmly.

"Don't believe me hey Dixon, and then ask the person who told me all about it." The Governor stepped aside to reveal Carol stood behind him her head held high.

"He left Sophia out there, with walkers; he didn't even try and find her." She crossed her arms "he sent me away, took my girls away, took my family away, Daryl he took you away." She looked at him

"You did that yourself, you killed two people, two breathing people Carol, Sophia died, he shot her when she was a walker, and he put her out of her misery, sound familiar?" He asked her trying to hide his shock that his friend had teamed up with a complete arsehole.

"If you listen to me, they were going to die; I couldn't lose anymore children because of Rick not being able to do it." Carol said firmly as she glared at him.

They all then looked at Rick.

"MURDERER!" One of the Woodbury people cried at Rick in disgust.

"Monster!"

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me, Carol; we looked for her for days, weeks." He said trying to get through to her, trying to straighten her way of thinking.

"No, Daryl, you did, Shane, Rick all the others, they gave up." She shrugged, Daryl knew he had lost his friend the person stood in front of him, standing shoulder to shoulder with the Governor, wasn't her anymore.

"He is going to die, I am going to take my children, and Phillip and I will find somewhere safe for us all, somewhere we can all be together again." he looked down at the floor and mumbled. "Positions, and Beth, find Judith make sure she is safe. Get her where I can find ya both if the shit hits the fan."

Beth nodded walking backwards towards the bus. He could hear the Woodbury lot siding with the Governor; he knew this was going to end badly.

Before Daryl knew what was happening, the tank had crashed through the prison fences, breaking them in half, he watched as Lizzie and Mika ran to Carol and kicked Rick towards the Governor.

"He's all yours." She said before stabbing Rick in the neck fatally.

Rick gurgled out blood.

He heard Carl's cry then all hell broke loose, guns were firing around him, he looked round franticly, he aimed at the Governor but missed, he had to keep everyone together, he couldn't think about what Carol had done not now, he heard Glenn shout loud then turned to look, Maggie was on the floor with a bullet hole in her head, he turned back to the oncoming troupes, and saw Carol stood there gun still pointed, she had killed Maggie, she had shot her down, someone she had called a friend, someone who had shared hours with her, they all had to die.

Carol shot her again before glancing at him and smiled dangerously before jumping into a car with Lizzie and Mika and drove off.

He then saw Hershel go down.

He heard Beth screaming.

"DADDY!"

Daryl ran to Beth's side. "We gotta go Beth, we gotta go now!" He grabbed the handle of Judith's carrier and pulled Beth with him, he knew one of the car's was round the back all he had to do was get them there then they would run, not to any of the safe houses though, he would take her somewhere Carol didn't know, and hope, hope he would find the others, hope he could keep them together and safe hope more survived.

Daryl felt Beth grip his hand tightly as they ran with Judith to the truck and Daryl got his bike in the back of the truck before getting into the car and Beth got in the other side while Judith was in the back snuffling.

Daryl pressed on the gas and drove off as they walkers tearing at Glenn and Maggie on the ground and Carl lying lifelessly on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This is an AU story,a s of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with wytchbiker. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

**Authors Note: We are so sorry for the delay, we've had a lot of family problems but we hope you enjoy this chapter xx.**

**Love Carrie and Jess.**

Strange Love

Chapter 3

* * *

"Carol?" The little girl sat beside her in the car. "Where are we going?"

"Oh we have a beautiful new house, Sophia, we will be happy there, we can start again, make a life, and now your father is no longer around." Lizzie raised an eyebrow at Carol, frowning a little.

"Carol my name ain't Sophia." she said quietly.

"Oh yes I know that, sorry did I say Sophia? Lizzie, my little Lizzie." She smiled at her, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Why didn't ya just ask them to have us back, they couldn't have stopped you." Lizzie asked her

"Lizzie there are something's that you don't need to worry about, I have got you some new clothes, and they are perfect for you both." She looked in the mirror and smiled at Mika. Mika looked at Lizzie nervously, she still held the gun she had picked up in the prison, her hand shaking, and tears ran down her little pale face.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked her.

"They are all dead, you killed them all. What happened to baby Judith? She didn't need to die Lizzie!" The little girl started to sob.

"Mika, Judith is ok; I saw Daryl and Beth get her away from the prison." Lizzie told her and she nodded weakly.

They watched the scenery go by.

* * *

Daryl drove quietly for a long time, Beth sat next to him sniffling into Judith's hair, he had no idea what to say to her, she had just seen her entire family slaughtered like cattle, their family, Rick dead and Daryl never got to say sorry to his best friend, their last words had been harsh and Daryl was regretting that now.

Beth sobbed into Judith's hair heavily and Daryl suddenly pulled over before breaking down along with her as he jumped out of the car and kicked a rock.

"DAMN YOU CAROL!"

He was angry, he was sad, he was heart broken and he was confused, what the hell was he supposed to do with a baby and a young woman, hell he barely knew this woman, they had to find shelter for the night then he could think then he could plan, perhaps head off to somewhere warmer, go south for the on coming winter, he wasn't sure, he would have to talk to her, first find somewhere safe for tonight.

He got back in the car as they started to drive in silence when Beth spoke timidly.

"Where are we going?"

"Need to find somewhere safe for the night to hole up for the night." He stated. "Wanna pick a road?"

Beth pointed to a small side road. "Looks like a farm track." She said and he nodded and pulled down the she had pointed to; he hoped there would be something down there.

They soon found a farm painfully similar to Hershel's farm and they got out as they looked around and saw no walkers or people.

That was when they saw the cupboards were filled up with supplies.

Daryl was pleased this would give him time to plan their next move, in one way he wanted to track Carol down, he wanted to find anyone who may have lived, he wanted those two innocent girls away from his once closest friend, but he also wanted to keep Beth and Lil Ass Kicker safe, to get them away from all the bad memories but for now they could stay here, he would probably have to go on a run for things like formula and nappies, but that could wait for today, he sat down on the floor next to Beth and Judith, Beth was changing the little girl and preparing her for the night ahead.

"Makes you jealous doesn't it?" She said to Daryl, he silently looked at her waiting for her to voice her thoughts. "You know she hasn't got a clue what has happened today, she doesn't know that her Daddy just got killed by a mad man and his new woman." she sighed.

"But she will know about them, we will bring her up to know her father and her brother were good, generous men, who gave up their lives so she could survive."

"We will?" she asked quietly.

"Together Beth, we will, we are family." He stated, she smiled lifelessly and touched his arm lightly with her fingers, he wanted to run but he needed the comfort almost as much as she did today.

He pulled her into him tightly and simply held her as she wept into his shirt softly.

She missed her daddy.

She missed Maggie.

She missed Carl.

Eventually Beth fell into a fitful sleep, next to Judith, he led her down and covered the small pair with a blanket, he slipped the window taking up a position where he could see the main yard, he sat staring out years of experience helped him hide his emotions, what he wanted to do and what he was going to do were two different things, he just hoped he never came across Carol again, because he would put an arrow through her head, for killing innocent people.

He sighed and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

He could still hear his family screaming.

* * *

Beth was up early and decided to look around as she looked around the rooms and saw photos of a family on the walls.

A family had lived here.

A family not unlike her own, but they were gone dead, killed mercilessly. "Fucking assholes." She said bitterly.

"What'd those nice looking people ever do to you?" Daryl asked his thick accent from behind her. She didn't turn just carried on looking at the photographs she stopped in front of one a young girl at her graduation.

"Never had mine." She whispered he came in and stood next to her.

"Me either." He said quietly. "I passed and Merle called me a pussy but he must have been some what proud coz he nicked me a gown and hat, just the old man, well he done white couple days before hand and so I couldn't go." Daryl stopped talking felt he'd said too much, then he felt Beth's fingers entwine with his, her eyes never leaving the photo.

"Perhaps we will do it together one day."

Daryl coughed.

"Do what" He asked confused.

"Graduate." Beth's face went flushed, and she stifled a small smile

Daryl smiled at her before going downstairs.

* * *

Beth was in the kitchen, with Judith on her hip, when Daryl came in from checking around outside. She was humming to Judith trying to keep the little girl calm while fixing her a bottle and them both some breakfast, Daryl slipped Judith out of her arms and into his, the little girl raised her hand to pull Daryl's beard.

"Now, now lili ass kicker, don' be pulling on that to hard, I like my ugly face just the way it is." He heard Beth giggle from over the other side of the room, raising his eyes to her as she headed for them with a bottle in her hand, she handed it to him, whispering to Judith secretly.

"Pull it hard; we don't want anyone seeing his handsome face do we?" She chuckled.

Judith giggled at her and pulled at Daryl's stubble happily, her hazel eyes sparkling with glee.

They both smiled at the giggling toddler who looked at them intently.

"Mama, dada."

Daryl froze.

He heard something from the other side of the room drop to the floor and a gasp from Beth, he looked up at her, her hands covering her mouth her eyes wide in stunned shock.

"What did ya say there lili bit?" He asked the little girl, Judith held her hands out to Beth, Beth stepping forward taking the little girl.

"Mama." She said pointing a chubby finger at Beth, Beth's eyes brimmed with tears, and then the little girl smiled turning to Daryl. "Dada." She said pointing to him.

"No lili ass..." He felt Beth's hand covering his mouth, she shock her head at him.

"Safer for her if she thinks we are." She said softly. "We can explain when she gets older." She kissed Judith's little hand and smiled down at the little girl.

Judith smiled back at her and Beth placed her on the carpet so she could play with the toys she had found in one of the rooms and happily played.

Daryl watched quietly.

He had always wanted kids.

"I was thinking." Beth said after she managed to settle Judith down for a sleep. "We need to investigate the house further, make a list of things we are going to need, perhaps there's a study with a map of the area that type of thing." Daryl looked up at her being snatched from his thoughts, pushing all thoughts of being a real family away from him.

"Sounds good, I will check down here, it's locked up and safe, so Judith can sleep down here while we look around." He got up walking towards the front door.

* * *

Beth nodded and went upstairs to look in all of the rooms and saw that one of the rooms had belonged to a teenage girl.

She looked through the wardrobe.

She found some warm clothes and a lot of jeans, socks.

She almost cheered with joy when she opened the chest of draws, sat there was clean underwear she admitted it was one size to big for her, but it was clean all the same, she was pulling everything out of the draws going through it piece by piece, laying what she liked out placing others into a hold all she had found at the back of the wardrobe, she went through the draws one by one, eventually finding pyjamas, night shirts, and night dresses, whilst holding up a small black lace thing, she was trying to work out how someone would get into.

When Daryl walked into the room, she turned to face him suddenly realising what she still held up in front of her, she looked for the outfit to Daryl's face and back again her face turning beetroot red she dropped it on the floor, making for the door. "Finish in here later." She coughed almost running past him.

Daryl watched her feeling shocked.

He decided to go check in one of the other rooms.

He walked into a room that belonged to a young man and searched through the wardrobe.

He was pleased to find clean jeans and cargo pants.

He mumbled under his breath about the lad's choice in bright pink and yellow shirts, he grabbed a couple thinking Beth might be able to use them so that's the first item on his list shirts for him. He left the room closing the door behind him, when he heard Beth calling his name from down the hall way.

He followed her voice into a small side bedroom; she was sat behind a small desk looking at a map she had led out on it. "It's the surrounding area, look even the prison is on here." She pointed and Daryl made his way over to the desk handing her the shirts he found.

He looked at the map carefully and saw that there was a large forest near the farm they were staying in and a local hospital and a town.

He hoped they weren't crawling with walkers.

"I found you some shirts." Beth said softly.

"Good couldn't be doin' with the pink shit." He stated, they were interrupted by a small cry from down stairs, as Judith woke up from her afternoon nap, Beth stood from her place behind the desk making her way down stairs, Daryl following close behind. Judith was in her space on the floor rubbing her tired eyes. "Mama." She sobbed Beth swept her up into her arms.

"What's wrong Judy?" She asked, Judith gave another small sob, snuggling into Beth's chest, and Beth rocked her slowly singing quietly.

"Thanks for the shirts, Daryl." She said. "I'm sorry about earlier." She looked towards the stairs; Daryl just shrugged and blushed a little.

"Tomorrow think we will do a run to the hospital in the morning, then if all goes to plan we can come home, perhaps I can get some hunting in before dark be nice to have something other than tinned fruit and beans."

"Agreed, perhaps we can find the paediatrics ward; there should be nappies, formula and such there. It could be dangerous for Judy though." Daryl nodded in agreement.

"Yer two can stay in the car, I will be in and out in no time." He dismissed unwilling to think of his new family being in any danger.

Beth smiled at him and went to shower.

* * *

They parked Daryl looked over at Beth. "Ya stay in the car keep the doors locked and yer heads down." he stated then went to open the door, Beth's hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Daryl, be quick and be safe." She smiled at him, he fidgeted then nodded and closed the door, he sighed shaking any other thoughts than those about getting in and out, he went to the door tapping it, he waited after twenty minutes nothing happened and he raised an eyebrow not liking it one little bit, then he pushed the door open moving in quickly with his back against the door itself he edged quietly down the wall, Beth had said look for paediatrics, there he should find loads of stuff to keep Judy happy, he scanned the signs great second floor you would have thought that they would have kept old people and kids on the bottom level, there had to be a stairwell here somewhere, he spotted one at the end of the corridor and made his way slowly towards it, there was also a sign for a pharmacy on this level so he could make sure he came back here later.

He drifted through the door to the stairwell silently making his way up the stairs, his back to the wall and crossbow raised up in the front of him, a sign next to a blue door stated paediatrics he begged inside that he not meet baby zombies because that would just be sick, he banged on the door hard and waited for the usual shuffling noises of the dead.

He heard three light bangs and kicked the door open to see three walkers snarling and growling at him as he fired his crossbow at them.

Thank god it wasn't kids or babies.

The thought of a walker baby, made him ill.

He soon found baby medicine and also found the pharmacy still held supplies.

Grabbing everything he could carry and some more plastic bags that he attached to his belt, this was a gold mine, he went towards the entrance, only to discover his way now blocked by a huge herd of walkers, ironically they were all doctors and nurses, Daryl shook his head, what once would have patched him and his brother up after a late night brawl at a bar, were now going to try and eat him, gotta get out of here right now, he turned slowly on the spot looking for an exit there had to be one, these places were like rabbit warrens.

As he went to walk down the corridor he didn't see the medicine trolley, he tripped over it and made a loud clatter, the noise caught the attention of the walkers, Shit he mumbled, picking himself and everything he had collected up, they were coming at him and he wasn't sure he would have time to get out, he edged away firing his crossbow at the closest walker, suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the front door, banging and shouting.

Daryl picked this time to run, he ran out the side door and as fast as he could to make it around to the front stood there was Beth, with a large piece of pipe through the handles on the front door, and another she was banging against it, she was screaming at them keeping there attention.

"Run Beth!" He shouted heading for the car, he watched Beth turn to look at him and he saw the relief in her eyes, as she took off towards the driver's side of the car.

"In the back." She commanded and he did as he was told to find that Judith was sat in a baby seat in the front of the car.

"Told ya to stay in the car." He grumbled annoyed.

"Told you to be careful and stay safe" she glared in the mirror as she span away from the car park.

They drove in silence for a while as they drove back to the house when they saw black smoke in the distance and pulled up.

"Where does that go?" Beth asked curiously.

"Let's find out." Daryl said and they drove as they followed the smoke and froze in horror.

It was the ruins of the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: On Strange Love.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait everyone, Wytchbiker is unable to co write with me any longer so if anyone would like to co write it with me, pm me x.**

**I have not given up on the story x**

**Love**

**DarylDixon'sLover **


End file.
